Nuestra mejor navidad
by sofi11
Summary: era navidad, finn iba camino a la fiesta del navidad del dulce reino, pero en este, hay un problema que solo el puede resolver no sou buena con los summary asi que paseen y lean esta linda historia de navidad


**Hola mis lectores, bueno quise hacer un especial de navidad, es un one-shot, es pero que lo disfruten, en este one-shot finn tiene 18 años, bueno este fic va dedicado para:**

**Fiioremarcy117, Isa118 y para .33 , que lo disfruten chicas :3**

**DESCLAIMER: hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador**

**Nuestra mejor navidad**

Era una noche muy hermosa, era noche buena, estaba nevando en Ooo y se podía ver a nuestro héroe favorito se encontraba en la casa del árbol mirando desde du ventana la nieve caer, la casa estaba un poco decorada.

-te esperare por siempre…-dijo finn soltando un gran suspiro

**(flashback)**

Era el cumpleaños 15 de finn, todo estaba decorado muy hermoso y finn se encontraba conversando con marceline muy tranquilamente hasta que esta le dice

-finn…, tendré que ir a la nocheosfera por unos años-dijo muy tristemente

-pero, por qué?!-dijo finn muy triste y sorprendido

-como diría Bonnie, "para atender asuntos reales", y mi padre necesita de mi ayuda-

-ya veo, pero prométeme algo ¿si?-dijo finn tomando las manos de marcy

-lo que sea-

-que regresaras algún día-dijo finn

-te lo prometo-dijo marceline acercándose a finn y dándole un tierno beso

-cuando iras a la nocheosfera?-pregunto finn

-mañana…-dijo marceline tajantemente

-¡¿Qué Qué?!-dijo finn muy triste

**(fin del flashback)**

Finn estaba un poco melancólico por volver a ver a marcy, la extrañaba y además que tenía prohibida la entrada a la nocheosfera, la Dp lo había invitado a la fiesta de navidad del dulce reino, pero finn estaba dudoso si ir o no ir, luego pensó un poco y decidió ir, llevaba una camiseta blanca manga larga, arriba de esta una chaquete de color azul cielo y unos pantalones azul oscuro, tomo sus espadas, pues nunca se sabe que puede pasar, estaba a punto de irse cuando el teléfono sonó

-alo?-dijo finn tranquilamente

-hola finn, soy yo la DP, tienes que venir rápido es una emergencia!-dijo muy alterada la DP desde el otro lado de la línea

-qué pasa?-dijo finn un poco preocupado

-solo ven rápido que… AHHHHH-grito muy asustada y en ese momento se cortó la línea

-hay no…-dijo finn el cual se paró rápidamente colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo con sus dos espadas al dulce reino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llamaste a finn?-le pregunto jake a la Dp susurrando dentro de un armario con arcoíris y sus hijos

-sí, espero que venga rápido-dijo un poco nerviosa-o si no destruirán todo el dulce reino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finn estaba en la entrada del dulce reino y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente perplejo, era un ejército de demonios liderado por… ¿marceline?, finn instantáneamente entra al dulce reino sin que los demonios se den cuenta, este estaba a oscuras, pues solo había una sola luz encendida

-Dp! Jake! Soy yo finn, salgan!-grito finn al aire, de repente siente movimiento a tras de él, al instante voltea y habían unos 7 demonios que querían matarlo, en ese momento saca sus dos espadas y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cortado a la mitad a 5 de ellos, y luego mato a los otros y siguió en busca de sus amigos, luego de subir muchas escaleras encontró un armario del cual se escuchaban susurros y rápidamente abrió la puerta a lo cual todos gritan

-AHHHH!

-AHHHHHHH!-grito finn un poco alterado

-a eres tu finn-dijo la Dp un poco más aliviada, en ese instante meten a finn en el armario y le dicen

-finn, necesitamos que mates a todos los demonios-dijo la Pb

-nosotros te podemos ayudar-dijo jake

-pero la que lidera el ejército de demonios es…-dijo arcoíris tristemente

-marceline-completo finn la frase

-al parecer su padre le dio ese extraño collar y no nos recuerda-dijo jake muy tristemente

-bueno que estamos esperando vamos a patear traseros de demonios!-dijo finn saliendo del armario

-bueno hagámoslo!-dijeron todos al unisón y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y se escuchaba como los demonios golpeaban las puertas

-listo la cosa es así, arcoíris y dos de tus hijos, quédate con la Dp, dijo finn-tu jake, tres de tus hijos y yo, somos otro equipo, entendido?

-de acuerdo!-dijeron todos a la misma ves, mientras se alistaban para el combate, finn le dio su espada de oro a la Dp, por que en los últimos años esta aprendió a manejar la espada, jake puso sus manos en forma de puño al igual que sus hijos, arcoíris se puso en posición de batalla, y finn empuño su espada de sangre de demonio

-a la cuenta de uno, dos y …

-TRES!-gritan todos abriendo la puerta y encarando a los demonios, eran muchos, pero ellos eran muy fuerte, finn tajaba a la mitad a todos los demonios, jake los aplastaba al igual que sus hijos, Dp saco su lado asesino y mutilaba a muchos demonios frenéticamente, y a lo lejos, en el balcón más alto del castillo se encontraba marceline, con un collar morado en su cuello y su mirada de un color rojo sangre con un vestido negro y corto, con escote en "V" y su cabello recogido en un moño alto

-todos recordaran esta navidad, la navidad en la que le dulce reino será destruido-dijo marceline sínicamente mientras reía malvadamente

Luego de unas horas ya quedaban muy pocos demonios y finn fue a buscar a marceline…

-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!-dijo marceline mirando hacia atrás y mirando a finn-ah pero si es un chico que se cree un héroe-dijo sarcásticamente marceline

-marceline…-fue lo único que finn pudo pronunciar, tenía muchas ganas de correr y abrazar a marceline, pero esto sería imposible, en ese momento que finn se queda pensando marceline aprovecha y lo ataca con su bajo-hacha, pero en ese momento finn reacciona y lo esquiva

-con que quieres pelear eh?-dijo finn-bueno pues pelea tendrás dijo finn, que tenía un sólo objetivo: quitarle a marceline el collar del cuello-

-adelante… enano, no te tengo miedo-dijo marceline provocando a finn, el cual frunce el ceño y va corriendo directo a marcy al igual que ella a él, esta tenía su bajo-hacha apuntando al cuello de finn el cual ágilmente lo esquivaba , era una pelea intensa, y a marceline le comenzaba a fastidiar

-YA acabemos con esta de una buena vez por todas-dijo marceline quitándole ágilmente la espada al humano y tomándolo de los hombros y dirigiéndose al balcón el cual estaba a muchos metros del suelo , mientras finn intentaba liberarse del agarre de la vampiresa, esta se tira en picada con finn, sabiendo que el al ser humano no resistirá el golpe, pero el viento se lleva su collar a lo cual finn se da cuenta, pero al parecer marceline tenía la vista perdida, ahora fue finn que la agarro de los hombros a ella

-MARCELINE!-dijo finn al borde de las lágrimas-RECUERDA LA PROMESA!-dijo finn comenzando a llorar, en ese momento marceline tiene un pequeño recuerdo

**Flashback**

Era el día de su partida, tendría que ir a la nocheosfera, finn estaba allí con ella

-finn-dijo marceline con los ojos un poco acuosos

-si?-dijo finn igual e triste que marceline

-prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarme-a lo cual en ese momento finn se acerca marceline y le susurra en el oído

-te lo prometo con todo mi ser-dijo finn para luego mirarla y plantarle un lindo beso en los labios

-te amo-dijo marceline abrazándolo fuertemente a finn y comenzando a llorar

-y yo ti-dijo finn correspondiendo a el abrazo

**Fin de flashback**

-jamás olvidare esa promesa- dijo marceline deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros del piso con finn agarrado de sus manos

-Marceline!-dijo finn abrazándola fuertemente mientras descendían lentamente-no sabes cuánto te extrañe!-dijo finn el cual estaba llorando

-awwwww finn ,¿estas llorando?-dijo marceline un poco burlona, a lo cual fin se seca rápidamente las lágrimas y dice

-no, es que me entro una basurita en el ojo-dijo finn riendo un poco-en ese momento ya estaban llegando al piso

-feliz navidad finn-dijo marceline susurrando al oído de finn y besándolo en los labios tiernamente

-FINN!-gritaron todos al unisón

-chicos!-dijo finn tomado de la mano de marcy, a lo cual todos se dieron cuenta de que marceline no tenía el collar

-marceline!-gritan todos emocionados y se abalanzan sobre marceline formando un gran abrazo grupal

-jeje hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos?-dijo muy feliz

-no sabes cuánto te extrañamos todos!-dijo jake, a lo cual uno de sus hijitos bosteza

-tienen sueño?-pregunto jake

-emm si-respondió uno

-bueno solo son las… UNA DE LA MADRUGADA! –dijo Dp

-bueno será mejor que me valla a casa chao chicos!-dijo finn tomado de la mano de marceline.

Luego de caminar un poco mientras marceline le contaba a finn sobre las cosas que pasaron en la nocheosfera, luego fueron directo al cuarto de finn **(nota de la autora : no lo malpiense eh… ¬3¬)** y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana en la casa del árbol y se podía ver a un humano durmiendo

-finn, finn despierta-decía con una voz muy dulce marceline tocándole la mejilla a finn

-no , no quiero!-dijo finn dándole la espalda y arropándose con la sabana, a lo cual marceline frunce el ceño, y luego pone una cara de "tengo un plan", se acerca lentamente a finn y le da un beso en la boca y este al instante despierta muy sonrojado

-por qué no vienes a ver tu regalo?-pregunto marceline muy feliz

-mi regalo?...-pregunto finn, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque marceline lo llevaba arrastrado, cuando llego vio una hermosa espada color negro con incrustaciones de zafiros, finn se quedó sin palabras

-y… te gusta tu regalo?-pregunto marceline traviesamente, pero finn seguía mirando asombrado viendo la espada

-ME ENCANTA!-dijo finn abrazando fuertemente a marcy

-quieres sabes cuál es tu regalo?-dijo fin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-siii!-dijo marceline muy emocionada

-ven está arriba-dijo finn subiendo las escaleras seguido por marcy

-marcy, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos, siempre has estado con migo para apoyarme en mis locuras y en peores momentos, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo y hoy te quisiera preguntar-dijo finn arrodillándose y sacando un hermoso anillo de oro, que tenía un rubí muy hermoso y con incrustaciones de este- te quisieras casar con migo?-dijo finn marceline estaba totalmente sonrojada

-claro que acepto!-dijo marceline muy feliz, abalanzando sobre finn y besándolo.

**Buenos, hasta aquí chicos, espero que les halla gusta, y si es asi, dejen su review :3, perdon si tengo errores ortográficos , hasta pronto mis lectores **

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Sofi11**


End file.
